Avoidance, Plans, and Confessions
by Miss Junie
Summary: What do avoidance, plans, and confessions have in common with Draco and Hermione? A lot of confusion! A Valentines Day one-shot. Not DH compatible.


**Author's note:** Well hey guys! It's been AGES since I wrote a Dramione fiction, but I'm trying to get back into it. Here's a little oneshot for your enjoyment, a bit late for Valentines Day, but better late than never, right? Hope you enjoy it, and as always, I LOVE to hear your thoughts !

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

* * *

BANG!

Hermione dropped her book in surprise and looked up accusingly at the noise. What she expected was perhaps Peeves throwing something at the door, or a student who'd accidentally run into the door again (something about First years, they couldn't figure out how to go straight).

What she did not expect to see was Draco Malfoy leaning against the door, panting as though he'd run a marathon and looking desperately around the room.

She raised her eyebrow quizzically at him. She had received notification of her Head Girl status at the end of summer, just before starting back at school. When she'd arrived, she'd been stunned to find that Malfoy was her counterpart.

She wouldn't deny that there had been a _lot_ of arguments initially, especially in reference to him not doing his work, or her supposed 'bossiness.' But, as time had continued they had struck up a wary truce, that developed into an uneasy partnership, turned into studying partners, turned into, dare she say it? Friends.

Granted, there was still a lot of arguing, but now it was more intellectually arguing, rather than her punching him in the face again.

That still didn't explain though, why exactly Draco currently looked terrified at the moment as if someone told him that his hair had turned brown and was now curly. She giggled at the prospect.

"Something wrong?" she inquired.

Draco crossed the room to where she was sitting in 3 strides, sinking onto the couch next to her. "You've got to help me! Those girls are _batty!_ They won't stop following me around, and offering me drinks and food, which I know you're going to laugh at, but I just _know_ they're trying to slip me a love potion!"

Hermione tried to refrain from giggling. It was February 1st and close approaching to that one holiday of the year that most girls loved. Valentines Day.

Note, that _most_ girls love it. _It was great when you had someone to spend it with_, she mused, _but when you don't, it's more a "Happy Single's Awareness Day!"_ For some reason, well, who was she kidding, she knew the reason. But, for some reason, every single girl in the school, including many girls who currently had boyfriends, were ogling Draco and wishing for him to be their valentine.

She knew that she'd have to broach this carefully to him. "Now, I know a lot of girls are around you, but have you thought about the fact they may not be following you?"

Draco laughed in disbelief, "Hermione! When they're yelling my name and singing love songs to me about dating me, I _think_ they might be following me."

Hermione frowned. What was it with some girls today? It wasn't that she was old-fashioned, but what was wrong with waiting for a boy to ask you? "Well, alright, I'll concede that. But I think you maybe slightly over-exaggerating with everyone trying to slip you a love potion."

Again, Draco laughed hysterically. Hermione frowned at him. "I know you think you're god's gift to women Draco, but not every single girl at this school fancies you!"

She stood up from where she was sitting, intending to walk off in a huff, and would have succeeded had a strong, pale arm not pulled her back to the couch.

"Oh no you don't," he drawled, "Not every girl at this school fancies me I know, because I'm pretty sure Professor McGonagall is dedicated to Dumbledore."

She looked into his eyes in disbelief, and saw just a twinkle in his eyes. She smacked him in the shoulder with her book that she'd retrieved from the floor. "Malfoy!"

"Ouch!" Draco held his hands in front of him, trying to protect himself from her whacking him with her rather hefty textbook. "Ok, maybe not _every_ single girl in this school fancies me, but 99% do!"

Hermione stopped, staring at him in shock, and just burst out laughing. Because really, what else could you do?

Draco looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Since he'd become Head Boy, his life had been turned inside out. Especially his social life. Instead of being friends solely with the Slytherins, he had now become friends with Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor. Something that if you'd told him that in first year, he would have probably laughed himself silly and made a note to St. Mungo's that the person needed their head checked.

Instead of spending all his free time with whatever girl wanted to hang off his arm, he had instead taken to spending most of his free time with Granger. He shook his head. What had _happened_ to him?! He must be going soft in his old-age. No, scratch that, Malfoys do not grow _old_, they just mature.

"Granger," he drawled, "Instead of sitting there on the floor laughing, you might want to help me figure this out. If I'm out with a severe love infatuation over Eloise Midgen, you're going to have to finish planning the Valentines Dance by yourself."

That sobered her up pretty quickly.

"I thought you'd finished your part?!" she shrieked at him.

He looked guiltily down at her, "Remember all those Quidditch practices, and homework sessions we've been having lately?"

She smacked his foot with her book again, the only part of him she could reach. "Draco...Malfoy...I...am...not," enunciating every word with a smack of her book until he jumped out of the way, "Going to help you with _anything_ until you finish that!"

She jumped up and stormed off to her room.

Draco gazed at her back in astonishment. What was going on with the girls in this school tonight? They must all be going batty. That was the only reasonable explanation.

Over the next couple of days, Hermione avoided Draco as much as possible. She charmed a portrait just outside their entrance way to let her know when he was coming into their common room, and just as he'd make his way inside, he'd catch a glimpse of bushy hair disappearing into her room.

In classes, instead of sitting in her usual spot, she'd wait until Draco had gone into the class, a few more people went by her, and then she ran and grabbed a seat at the back of the class.

At mealtimes, she would bring her biggest textbook with her, and sit on the side that she could face Draco, but position it like a barricade so she wouldn't be able to see him at all.

* * *

She had successfully made it to February 10th like this, and was slowly getting more and more melancholy as the holiday was approaching. It wasn't that she didn't like the holiday itself, it's more she resented the fact that so many people had someone to celebrate it with, and who did she have? Ron had Luna, Harry had Ginny, Seamus was with Lavender, Dean was with Parvati, Draco had his fan club and the list was never-ending, except from her. And maybe Moaning Myrtle. But knowing her luck, the annoying ghost had a boyfriend by this point just to spite her.

It was meal-time again, and her plan to avoid Draco had been successfully continuing. She had ignored the strange glances some of the Professor's had been directing at her when she hadn't sat in her usual spot, or failed to answer the usual questions she did. But, desperate times call for desperate measures.

She had propped her newest huge textbook in front of her, lining it with a plastic liner on it's cover so Ron wouldn't spit food all over it again. An unfortunate occurrence that had occurred last week. She shot a scowl at Ron remembering the clean-up that had taken.

She had just reached chapter 2 and heard a faint, "Hermione?" from Ron.

"Yes Ronald?" she asked him impatiently.

There was no answer.

"Ron!" she said impatiently.

Still no answer.

She looked up and saw him staring at something behind her. And felt a hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and fell on the floor. _Ouch!_'

She looked up scowling into two shining silver eyes that at the present moment, seemed to be laughing at her.

"What?" she inquired snappishly.

Draco extended a hand to her to pull her up. She took it grudgingly and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"And what is _so _important that you have to disturb my meal?" she scowled at him.

"Well, I would have talked to you at another time, but you seem to be avoiding me," he raised his eyebrows at her quizzically.

"Me?" she spluttered, blushing furiously, "Avoiding you? Whatever gives you that idea?" she laughed awkwardly.

He continued staring at her, with one eyebrow raised and his arms folded across his chest.

She copied his stance and looked accusingly back at him.

He sighed in exasperation, "Fine." He grabbed her hand, and proceeded to drag her out of the great hall.

She dug in her heels and squawked at him the whole way, but seeing the glances people were throwing her, quickly shut up and tried to pry her hand free from his. To no avail though sadly.

He finally stopped when he'd reached their common room.

"Done yet?" she said waspishly.

"Not quite," he frowned. "I want some answers. Why have you been avoiding me?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, "I haven't been avoiding you, I've merely been busy-" She ended with an oomph! as he picked her up and deposited her on the couch.

She sat there with her arms crossed and glared furiously up at him.

He smirked back down at her. "Let's try this again, _why_ have you been avoiding me."

She threw a pillow at his head, "I have _not_ been avoiding you, you big dolt! I've been trying to get away from your insane fan club!" she ended with a screech.

He raised his eyebrow at her, leering at her. "Ok, so why have you been avoiding my fan club then?" He stood right in front of her, and kneeled down, so his arms were on either side of her body, and his face was inches away from her own.

She licked her lips. "Because they're annoying, simpering idiots!"

"And..?"

She looked into his eyes and that was her undoing. She groaned, letting her eyes drop and let her gaze accidentally fall to his lips.

"Is it because of this?" he inquired softly. He leant forward and placed his lips softly against her own, taking her face softly in his hands and twining his fingers through her hair. He angled his head, getting the best angle, and they softly kissed.

She moaned, and her own hands came up to take his face in her hands, and she fisted her fingers in his soft hair, as his lips moved down her neck, sucking on a sensitive spot right behind her ear.

His lips grazed her neck and suckled softly, biting down gently, and then moving up to kiss the edge of her jaw, and then peppered kisses along her jaw bone, and finally kissing her lips again softly, and then broke away.

She gazed up at him, confused why he had stopped, and yet mortified that he had done that, and she had let him. She was no better than his fan club. She moaned in mortification, dropping her head in her hands.

He smiled softly at her, and pushed her chin up gently with two fingers. "Is this why you've been avoiding me for the past while?" he asked gently.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. When he didn't say anything, she opened her eyes again, and noticed his eyes had changed. They were still twinkling at her, but this time with a softer emotion.

"Be my Valentine?" he whispered softly .

She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own again, her momentum pushing him into the couch cushions.

He took that as a yes.

* * *

Remembers, reviews = love.


End file.
